one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness VS Sonic
Ness VS Sonic is a what if One Minute Meele which one of those popular young and brave gaming mascots who saved the universe will win in a fight INTRO TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! FIGHT 13:50 PM,what ever city Sonic escaped is called Sonic just escaped an Helicopter and used one of the flaps as a Snowboard,he then ditched the flap and started running down the city,until a giant truck is starting to chase him down,ness was walking around and saw for a mare second Sonic and the truck but he closed his eyes fearing sonic will hit him,blindly,Ness throws a Lighting Bolt shaped projectile that is known as PK Fire at Sonic face but he avoids it,the Lighting bolt hits the truck which causes massive damage (music stops) Sonic:hey what the deal with you little kid!you almost killed me and you destroyed the city! Ness points at the destroyed city and then points at sonic blaming him,he then pulls out his Bat and hits sonic with it DON'T BLINK! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhG_VdGzBnw 60 Seconds Ness pulled out his bat and started swinging at the blue blur who avoided the attacks,sonic spin dashed at ness but ness swinged the bat again causing to sonic to fly through the air,sonic landed inside a building where he found a power up box that gave him Flame Shield,he flames out of the building seeing Ness and he starts fire dashing at ness a couple of times knocking him back 50 Seconds Ness:PK THUNDER! Ness unleashed a blue ball of energy at sonic which zapped him and knocked all of his rings,sonic boosted at ness knocked him to a wall and started kicking him until Ness preformed a Rolling PK Thunder,a Huge Green ball of energy started flying at sonic,sonic kicked the ball to ness which returned with another Rolling PK Thunder that clash with the other attack from earlier,they create a giant explosion that knocks both sonic and ness to other places 40 Seconds sonic then finds a Chaos Emerald Sonic:that will teach you Ness is coming out of the building he was knocked to Ness:Huh? Sonic:Chaos! Ness preforms a PK Fire that is basically just a little lighting bolt Sonic:Cantor... Sonic's Chaos Emerald was knocked by Ness 30 Seconds Ness is shooting more Little Lighting Bolts at Sonic who dodges them,he tries to think on an idea that will help him but Its No Use,he suddenly then starts spinning around Ness at high speed creating a Tornado that trust Ness into a mountain,Ness recovers to find out he is on a Cave in a Mountain far away from Sonic 20 Seconds Ness walks in the Mountain only to find out six colorful emeralds,suddenly he hears a Sonic Boom which mean Sonic is around,Sonic is moving at high speed as we see huge Energy meteors washing the sky,Sonic boosts up his speed and anything else in the era was destroyed,Ness is thinking that sonic is dead so he comes out of the cave to see a whole place destroyed,until.... Sonic:You're too slow! 10 Seconds Sonic takes the other Six Emeralds with the Seventh one and he becomes Super Sonic!he attacks Ness behind him and he trusts him into the sky,Ness preforms PSI Vacuum knocking sonic back to the ground,Ness is charging a giant energy ball in his hands that covers the sky 5 Seconds Sonic is flying back to the sky only to see ness who is about to fall on him,charge a PK Flash Sonic is dashing towards the kid Ness:PK FLASH!!!!!!!!!! its all over for Sonic,until it was found out that he had a Green Emerald in his hand Sonic:Chaos Control! Time has stoped Sonic kicks Ness thousands of times in his Super Form Time has returned Ness fell to his death with the giant energy ball exploding on impact,sonic has returned to his base forn Sonic:Thats No Good! Sonic suddenly runs away from the battlefield AND THE WINNER IS... Sonic! Sonic is doing his pose like he did on the cover of Sonic Adventures Polls Who do you think will win? Ness Sonic The Hedgehog who is a better character in Sm4sh? Ness Sonic The Hedgehog Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Child vs Teenager Battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:PizzaBlastX99